<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break Me, Fix Me by Madr45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931546">Break Me, Fix Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madr45/pseuds/Madr45'>Madr45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Android Park Jimin (BTS), Angst, Detroit Become Human AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, jikook - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madr45/pseuds/Madr45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Jungkook works at club BLUE as a bartender, only making just enough money to feed himself and pay his rent. However, deciding to make his three years at college studying android engineering useful, he scrounges for android parts at the junkyard and fixes them up, selling them to people who use their androids for illegal bot fighting. The money he made was decent, he couldn't complain. But when he goes out one night to get more parts, he finds an android almost fully intact and takes it home, only to find that it's deviant, and its name is Jimin. He promised himself that he wouldn't get attached, that he didn't want an android. But when he sees how broken Jimin is, will he be able to keep that promise?</p><p>This fic is being cross-posted from my Tumblr @team-wang-puppy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you all enjoy this! If you're here from my Tumblr, thank you so much for supporting me. I edited the first chapter a bit if the people who've read it before decide to read over it again, and I'm making it clear now that I'm only going to upload a chapter when I know I have a solid idea for the next one. I also don't have a certain update schedule, I just write when I have the inspiration and time. If you'd like to read some of my fics that aren't related to BTS, please check out my other Tumblr @2dmenenthusiast</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> In 2018, the idea of androids seemed impossible. A pipe dream conjured up by an AI college graduate that no one believed in. Now, in 2038, they seemed like a necessity. Like when smartphones first came out, everyone had to have one. And similarly, they were treated with disdain. Afraid of Androids taking human’s place and knocking them off the top of the food chain, people began to fight against Cyberlife, hoping their protests would hinder the advancement of the future. But like new iPhone models, new versions of Androids came out every year, persuading more and more people to give their money to the corporation that distributed them. Yet, while expensive they may be, that didn’t stop people from treating them like they were less than a simple household item, and with the abundant amount of Androids being destroyed and forgotten like yesterday's trash, android junkyards needed to be made, a place where objects meant to represent humans went to rot and die. But they weren’t human. They didn’t feel, didn’t think, didn’t have any wants or needs. They were objects. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Replaceable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what everyone thought at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lot to do in Detroit on a Friday night. Perhaps going to a club, maybe going out to dinner with some friends. Staying home for a nice night in was a good option too. However, rather than doing any of those things, Jungkook was busy slipping through the hole in the high fence of the junkyard, cursing when the fence caught his jeans and tore a small hole in them. He landed in a crouch on the muddy ground of the other side of the fence, rain pelting against his coat as he looked over the mountains of garbage in the large pit. He was out here at least twice a week, scrounging for android parts that he could easily fix and sell to bot fighters. Was it legal? Absolutely not. Did it pay the bills? Sort of. It was certainly a bonus added to what he got working at the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, he slid down into the pit, losing his footing for a moment before regaining his balance with a small grunt. His eyes then immediately began searching among the junk, broken androids, and android parts as far as the eye could see. It wasn’t unusual to see androids in the junkyard. They were more common to see here than just regular old trash, which honestly irritated Jungkook. Sure, androids broke down sometimes, but surely the people who bought them could afford to get them fixed rather than just throw them away. That’s not even what angered him the most. What pissed him off was the fact that the owners of these androids treated them like a common household item, not taking care of them the way that they should. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his gloved hands, he began to sort through the parts, throwing anything broken to the side and stuffing a few salvageable parts into the deep pockets of his coat. As he was sorting through the pile, he grabbed an arm poking out and went to take it out to see if it was useful, but found it difficult to remove. Whatever was attached to it seemed to be heavy. Shoving the remaining junk out of the way, his eyes slightly widened when a male android was revealed. Of course, it wasn’t a particularly odd sight to see considering the thousands of broken androids surrounding him, but Jungkook had never seen this model, and most of its parts were still intact, the only things missing being an arm and an eye, and the pump regulator in the center of its chest was glowing red. It was probably the most salvageable looking android he’d ever seen in the pit. Maybe he’d get a decent amount of money if he took it home and fixed it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile appeared on his face. Yeah, he could do this. He studied android engineering for almost three years before he dropped out. It would be a piece of cake to fix it. Looking around, he made sure no one was near before he carefully picked up the broken android, its mechanical body limp in his arms, and he threw it over his shoulder as he climbed back out of the pit, slipping a few times and getting mud on his pants. Placing the android down, he quickly went back down into the pit to find a functioning arm and eye for it as well as a working pump regulator, which didn’t take very long, and he carried everything back through the fence and to his car that he parked in a secluded area. Placing the android in the backseat and laying his coat over top of it so no one would see it, he got behind the wheel and let out a deep breath as he listened to the rain pelt against the car, resting his forehead against the steering wheel. He took a moment to catch his breath, lifting his head to run his hands over his face before he turned to look into the backseat. Turning on the overhead light, Jungkook lifted the coat slightly, eyes gazing at the android’s dirtied, beaten face. He prayed to god this would be his ticket to successfully paying his rent this month, his landlord having already threatened to evict him. It was a good thing he didn’t have any desire to become an android owner either, so he wouldn’t become too attached as he was fixing it. With that thought in mind, he pulled out of the alleyway and drove home, a million thoughts playing in the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Jungkook almost an hour to clean up the android, making sure to wipe the dirt and muck out of every nook and cranny until it was looking brand new. Well, save for the missing arm and eye. Tossing the dirty cloth to the side and hearing it land on the floor with a wet 'flop,' he picked up the arm laying on the floor next to his chair and stuck it into the android's shoulder socket, a satisfying click sound emitting when it was attached. He then did the same with its eye and popped it into place, looking into its lifeless brown irises afterward for a moment. All androids were made to have relatively attractive features in order to sell well and make owners more comfortable around them, but Jungkook had to admit this was one of the prettier ones. He had pink, plump lips and thin hooded eyes, as well as cute chubby cheeks, yet his body was short and slim with a little muscle mass in his arms and thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a small sigh to himself, he picked up the pump regulator off the floor and blew the leftover dust off before wrapping his fingers around the one inside the android’s chest and quickly twisting it, pulling it out of his chest. Quickly replacing it, he watched as the ring around the pump turned blue, as did the LED on the android’s temple. The android’s pupils slowly contracted before dilating, and it let out a small shriek before stumbling back out of the chair at the sight of Jungkook, scrambling away from him. Jungkook quickly stood, his eyes widening, and he held his hands up slightly as he took slow steps towards the android.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa! Hey, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said, talking in a comforting manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-Who are you?! Get away from me!” the android screamed, bringing its knees up to its chest and covering its head with its arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook slowly approached the trembling android in utter confusion. He’d never seen one act like this… unless it was a deviant. Kneeling in front of the android, he slowly reached out his hand, but quickly pulled it back when he saw it flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my name’s Jeon Jungkook. I found you in a garbage dump and I took you home to repair you,” he explained, hoping it would comfort the android.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It slowly lifted its head, and Jungkook noticed the tears that had slid down its cheeks before his eyes widened in realization. Tears? This android could </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… y-you’re not going to hurt me?” it asked softly, fear evident in its eyes and trembling voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook shook his head and stood up, offering his hand out to the android, and he discovered that it was definitely a deviant. Androids weren’t supposed to feel fear, a quick flicker of his gaze to the now red circular LED confirming his suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. I brought you here to fix you so you can be in proper working condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The android stared at Jungkook before looking at his hand, hesitantly reaching out and grasping it, and Jungkook noticed how small the android’s hand was in his own as he helped it stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you please state your initialization text?” Jungkook asked. Even though it was a deviant, it should remember, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The android sighed as it straightened its shoulders. “Hello, I am a third-generation AK800 Android. I can look after your house, do the cooking, and look after the children. I speak 300 languages and I am entirely at your disposal as a… sexual partner. I am equipped with a quantic battery that makes me autonomous for 120 years… Would you like to give me a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook poked at the inside of his cheek with his tongue as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the android with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what would you like to be called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The android’s eyes visibly widened before it looked down, fidgeting with its fingers. “J-Jimin… I’d like to be called Jimin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what your previous owner called you?” Jungkook asked, and he noticed its body seemingly tense up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Not really… Master would only call me by my real name if he was happy with me, which was usually never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook’s eyebrows furrowed. Master? What kind of power-hungry asshole was Jimin talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, okay… Well, do you have a preference for what I address you as? Like, He, She, They?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin's eyes widened in shock. "I… I-I can choose?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh… yeah, I guess. If you want to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minuscule smile appeared on Jimin's face. "H-He. I'm a he."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook nodded, returning the smile, and he watched as Jimin's hair slowly grew back in, his locks a light pink color. Jimin then looked down at his half-naked body and crossed his arms over his chest, hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. Jungkook could tell he was feeling a bit exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's get you something to wear," he said, gesturing with his head for Jimin to follow him to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin hesitated before nodding, keeping his arms crossed and looking down at his feet as he walked behind Jungkook. When they entered Junkook’s room, he immediately tripped over a discarded shirt and brought his hands out to catch himself, landing against the human's broad back with a small whimper. Pausing, Jungkook craned his neck to try and look back at him and make sure he was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded against his back, fingers curling into fists before slowly pulling away with a small sniffle. He was still a bit scared. Walking over to his dresser, Jungkook pulled out a simple white t-shirt and some sweatpants, turning around to hand them to Jimin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These might be a bit big, but they'll do. I can go wait in the kitchen while you're changing, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded, holding the clothes tightly against his chest and not looking as Jungkook walked out of the room, hearing the door close behind him. He let out a small sigh and dropped the clothes onto the bed, picking up the shirt and holding it out in front of him to see that it was indeed a bit large for him. Nibbling on his bottom lip, he slipped the shirt on and looked down to notice how it stopped just a bit above his thighs. Slipping on the sweatpants next, he tightened the drawstring so that they fit snuggly, and took a moment to try and calm himself down. Jungkook looked nice enough, and he didn’t get any vibes that he would hurt him. Still, Jimin remained wary. He could never trust a human after what his owner had done to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to the kitchen like Jungkook told him and his eyes landed on his back, his body turned away from him as he stood at the stove making something in a pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I can do that," he said, immediately moving to push Jungkook to the side so he could do the cooking instead, something he was always forced to do. Well, something he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, hey," Jungkook said, holding up the wooden spoon before Jimin could take it. "You just go sit down, okay? Once I'm finished we can sit and talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin hesitated, looking up at Jungkook with wide, brown eyes before slowly nodding and moving to sit on the stool behind the counter, setting his intertwined hands in front of him. He watched in almost childlike wonder as Jungkook made food for himself. He'd never seen another human cook, his previous owner always making him do it. And once Jungkook was finished, he scooped the contents into a bowl and put the dishes he dirtied in the sink, spooning food into his mouth as he walked over to sit next to Jimin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Jungkook began, talking around a mouthful of food before swallowing. “Do you wanna start with what you remember? Like, what happened before you ended up in the dump?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s body slightly tensed up as he recalled the events leading up to his disposal. The screaming, the breaking of objects, the running. He flinched slightly as the events seemed to play in real-time, remembering every blow he took from his master, and he let out a small whimper as he reached up and brought his hand over his mouth to silence his pathetic noises. His master always punished him if he cried, and even though he wasn’t here right now, he desperately tried to hold his tears back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook’s eyes widened, and he quickly set the bowl down onto the counter before turning his body towards Jimin. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry again.” That’s right. Jimin was an android, so how could he possibly cry? Androids weren’t built with tear ducts or anything like that. “Um… If you don’t mind me asking, how are you able to cry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin sniffled, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. “M-Master added custom features to make me different from other androids. He gave me tear ducts and pain receptors. S-So when he hit me… I could feel pain, and then I would cry. And crying would just make him hit me even more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook was flabbergasted, his jaw slightly dropped and brows furrowed. He knew that there were android owners that mistreated their androids, but he had only heard stories from other humans. He never heard any personal accounts from androids. And now that he had, he was more disgusted than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did… did he do anything else?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin clenched his fists, nails digging into the meat of his palms as his breathing became shallow. “I-I don’t wanna talk about him anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook nodded in understanding, immediately backing away from the topic as he looked at his food, not having any sort of appetite anymore. He then tried to give Jimin a reassuring smile, reaching out to place his hand on top of his and finding that it was surprisingly warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hey, he’s not coming back, all right? You’re safe here with me and have nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin looked up at Jungkook hesitantly, returning the smile before pulling his hand away to set it in his lap. Letting out a small huff, Jungkook stood from his seat and grabbed his bowl, scraping the wasted food into the garbage before setting the bowl in the sink. Turning to Jimin, he held up a finger to signal for him to wait a moment and disappeared to his bedroom, leaving Jimin to watch after him as he left. Taking advantage of the little time he had alone, he stood up and played with the hem of his shirt as he walked into the living room, surveying his surroundings. Padding over to the bookshelf, his curious eyes traveled over its contents, tilting his head as he read sideways titles on the spines of books, and he gently reached out to touch the leaves of a dead potted plant, causing them to break off and flutter to the floor. Glancing back up from the fallen leaves, his eyes slightly narrowed when he saw a framed picture of Jungkook with a girl he didn’t recognize kissing his cheek, reaching out to pick up the frame. His fingers deftly traced over Jungkook’s features, completely ignoring the girl, and he almost dropped the photo when he heard Jungkook’s footsteps behind him, quickly turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to snoop!” he quickly apologized, bowing his head as he held out the photo towards Jungkook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook’s brows slightly furrowed, setting the blankets and pillows he grabbed from his bedroom onto the small couch before taking the photo from Jimin. “Hey, it’s alright. You were just curious. I mean, you woke up in a house with a total stranger. I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>snooping is in order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin hesitantly raised his head to look up at Jungkook, and his nonchalance made him smile slightly. “U-Um... Who is that girl?” he asked as Jungkook put the picture back on the shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s my girlfriend Nina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin silently nodded to himself as Jungkook walked back over to the couch and began laying out the blankets, setting the pillow up against the armrest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know androids don’t need to sleep, but I didn’t know what else to do. I’m sure it would be kind of weird to have you up and around while I’m sleeping, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin immediately shook his head. “N-Not at all! I could still clean and do laundry. I could pick up the whole house while you’re sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook held his hands out and shook his head. “No, no, no. I don’t need you to do any of that, Jimin. You’re not my android, so you don’t need to do any chores for me or whatever you’re used to doing. Just relax, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin paused, the idea of simply doing nothing foreign to him, before slowly nodding, looking over towards the couch. “It’s true. I don’t need to sleep, but I can still power down if you want me to. Would that make you feel more comfortable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you feel like doing, Jimin. If you need anything during the night, don’t be afraid to wake me up, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded, and Jungkook smiled before bidding the android goodnight and disappearing to his room. Letting out a small sigh, he stripped himself of his shirt and threw it to the side, fingers scratching over his abdomen before he collapsed onto his bed, springs squeaking loudly under his weight. Bending one leg underneath the other, he looked up at the ceiling as he felt strangely at peace with himself. He honestly felt a little bit proud. He saved an android today. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and began letting the sounds of the traffic and rain outside his window lull him to sleep. However, before he could drift off, a thought occurred to him that had him jolting up into a sitting position, eyes wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How in the fuck was he supposed to sell Jimin to bot fighters?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jungkook downed the rest of his drink before letting out a sigh as the empty glass clinked against the bar once he set it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So lemme get this straight. You find a broken ass android in the dump, take him home and get him fixed up, and he spills all this crap about being abused and shit?” Yoongi asked, wiping down the counter with a wet rag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and would you keep your voice down?” Letting out another sigh, Jungkook dragged his hands down his face and dropped them onto the bar. “You should see him, Yoongs. He’s so beaten down and broken. And he always seems so scared to even speak. His owner really fucked him up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi hummed, refilling Jungkook’s glass before leaning his elbows against the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you gonna do then? You obviously can’t sell him in the state he’s in. He’d get killed in the ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I don’t know that? God, I just feel so bad for him. The guy who owned him… scum like that don’t deserve to live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you wanting to be a hero,” Yoongi teased, causing Jungkook to roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, all I did was take him home and fix him. I’m no hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re certainly a savior in his eyes. I don’t know Kook, maybe you could reset him? We do that to all the androids when we get a new one in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook worried his bottom lip between his teeth, considering the advice for a moment before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it feels… wrong. I feel like I’d be just as bad as his owner by doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi frowned as he watched Jungkook take a sip of his drink, eyeing him curiously as he tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with you? You’ve repaired over a dozen androids for us, and not once have you reacted like this. Do you wanna keep this one or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook let out a small sigh and shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t want him to clean around my house and all that other stuff for me. I just… I want him to feel safe. Who knows, maybe resetting him is the best choice. Maybe then he won’t have to live with such painful memories. He won’t be afraid anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent between them for a moment, the only sound being the chatter of patrons around them and the loud music playing over the speakers. Yoongi then inhaled sharply and slapped his hands against the bar to get Jungkook’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right then, get back to work. You should be serving the drinks rather than consuming them, you know,” Yoongi said, throwing a rag at the younger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook just gave him a sarcastic smile as he caught it, throwing up his middle finger and walking behind the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook’s apartment was quiet, almost unsettlingly so as Jimin walked around the space, having the whole place to himself for the evening. During his time alone, he took it upon himself to explore a bit, seeing if he could pick up anything on Jungkook’s personality based on his belongings. Everything was kept relatively tidy, save for a few dirty dishes lingering around, which Jimin immediately took to the sink to clean. Yes, Jungkook told him he didn’t need to clean up for him, but it was almost impossible not to. It was one of his primary functions, something that he was programmed to do. Even if he was deviant and could decide not to, a part of him still feared he would be punished if he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, he found himself back by Jungkook’s bookshelf, taking down a random book and flipping through the pages as he took in each word like it was data. His master never let him experience simple pleasures such as reading. He found that he quite enjoyed it. Sliding the book back into its place on the shelf, his eyes drifted over to a small box, which he quickly discovered was a radio. Reaching forward, his finger pushed one of the buttons, and he jumped as he quickly brought his hands over his ears when loud music filled the apartment, the sudden noise surprising him. Scrambling to turn the radio off, he sighed in relief when it was once again silent, only to let out a small yelp when there was a knock on the door. He stood there for a moment, hands curled into small fists against his chest as he looked at the door with widened eyes, only to hear another knock, this one more solid than the first. Walking forward, he hesitantly grasped the knob before opening the door. What he saw on the other side was not something he expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the girl from the photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked a few times in surprise, not expecting someone other than her boyfriend to answer the door. Her eyes then narrowed as she searched Jimin up and down before finally landing on the little LED on his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know Kookie got an android,” she muttered, brushing past Jimin as she slipped her purse off of her shoulder. “Take this, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unceremoniously tossed her purse to Jimin, and he scrambled to catch it, holding it tightly against his chest as he watched the girl walk further into the apartment, arms crossed underneath her chest. She looked a little different than she had in the picture, assuming that it was taken a while ago. Her black hair rested just above her shoulders instead of past them, and she stood a bit shorter than him. She then turned to look at Jimin, her eyes piercing right through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have any idea when he will be home?” she asked, and Jimin stared at her for a moment before setting her purse down on the end table next to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… n-no. He said he had to go to work so… You’re uh- you’re Jungkook’s girlfriend, right? N-Nina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrunk under Nina’s gaze as she studied him for a moment, her lips turning up into a small smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’s told you about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded, though he wasn’t going to mention how the only thing Jungkook mentioned about her was her name, and he didn’t even bother talking about her until Jimin asked. Nina sighed and reached a manicured hand into her pocket, taking out her phone as she walked over and sat at the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you could get me some water?” she asked, and Jimin quickly nodded before hurrying into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He searched through the cabinets until he found the glasses, taking one and filling it with water from the fridge. As he was handing it to Nina though, her phone suddenly went off and the glass slipped from his hand, the noise catching him off guard. She gasped as the cup shattered once it hit the floor, looking up at Jimin with wide eyes before her gaze hardened into a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin immediately began to panic, trembling as he crouched down to pick up the broken pieces of glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry. I’ll clean it up right away,” he said, the tears already beginning to come up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina scoffed and shook her head, looking back at her phone. “What are you, defective or something? I thought androids were supposed to be smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin paused, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he tried not to cry. How pathetic would Nina think he was if she saw that? Probably more so than she already did. He then heard the front door open and snapped his head up, his gaze catching Jungkook’s as he walked into the apartment, and Jungkook’s forehead creased as he looked at the android with a curious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Jimin, are you all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina’s whole demeanor seemed to change when she heard her boyfriend’s voice, jumping up from her seat with a wide grin and practically skipping over to Jungkook before throwing her arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I missed you,” she said, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook had his hands placed on Nina’s waist, but his eyes were on Jimin, watching as the android averted his gaze before continuing to pick up the glass. He then looked down at his girlfriend when he realized she was staring at him, an expecting look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh… yeah, I missed you too,” he said, turning his head to look at Jimin again, but his attention was quickly brought back to Nina when she placed a hand on his jaw and turned his face back towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea about the kind of day I had. And oh, your android? Might wanna take him to get fixed, babe. Doesn’t really seem like he’s all there,” she said, circling her finger around her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook gave her a confused look before pulling away from her and walking towards Jimin, crouching down in front of him. Jimin’s hands immediately paused, his whole body frozen as he waited for Jungkook to say something. Waited for him to yell at him. However, when he slowly lifted his head to look at the human, he didn’t see an ounce of anger in his eyes. More like… concern. But, while Jungkook’s gaze wasn’t angry or filled with malice, it was certainly intense, and Jimin wanted to do nothing more than hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are… Are you going to yell at me?” Jimin whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook paused before quickly shaking his head, reaching out to take one of Jimin’s hands in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No of course not, Jimin. I’m sure it was just an accident. Here, let me help,” he said, standing up to grab a rag before picking up the broken pieces and placing them on it so that he wouldn’t cut himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin watched with widened eyes as Jungkook cleaned up the mess. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>mess, and he swore that no one had ever been so kind to him. He didn’t yell at him or call him names, or try to hurt him. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>helping </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jimin yelled, grabbing Jungkook’s wrist, and the human slightly flinched in surprise from his sudden outburst. “I made the mess, so I’ll clean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook was about to protest, pulling his wrist out of Jimin’s grasp, when his thumb slipped and he sliced it on the glass in his hand. Letting out a curse, he placed the rag on the floor and brought his thumb up to his mouth to try and relieve the pain, and Jimin couldn’t help but look on with horror, knowing that Jungkook’s pain was entirely his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-Jungkook, I… I’m so sorry, I…” This was it. Jungkook was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to yell at him now. “Let me get you something-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jungkook muttered, bringing his uninjured hand up to stop Jimin. “Just… Just go sit while I take care of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin hesitated, trying to gauge how Jungkook was feeling, but he quickly nodded and stood up to walk to the living room, not missing how Nina’s narrowed gaze followed his every move. He kept his eyes trained on his hands that were resting in his lap, fidgeting with his fingers to try and distract himself from how anxious he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nina now’s not really a good time. You think you can come back later?” he heard Jungkook say, and Nina let out a small sigh before shrugging her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I guess. Text me when you’re free,” she said, sending one last glance to Jimin as</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she grabbed her purse. “Or maybe when your android isn’t such a moron,” she added, mumbling under her breath, and she probably didn’t consider the fact that Jimin’s hearing was basically perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The android tried to stop his trembling, tightly clasping his hands together and shoving them between his thigh, the silence between him and Jungkook almost deafening. He was too nervous to look at the human, knowing he’d just feel more guilty than he already did, and he was relieved when he heard his retreating footsteps, taking a moment to try and calm himself down. Though his time alone was short-lived when Jungkook came back a few minutes later, this time appearing right in front of him. Neither of them said anything at first, Jimin’s eyes drifting to Jungkook’s bandaged thumb, and he felt a strong urge to ask if he was okay. But before he could, he heard Jungkook sigh before he sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Jimin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jimin interrupted, keeping his head down. “I’ll try my best to be more careful from now on, and I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you. Would you like me to clean up? I can prepare you a meal if you’re hungry. Or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, stop,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising his head, Jimin finally made eye-contact with Jungkook, and if he had a heart, it would be racing right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Jungkook began, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “I know that this is kind of all new to you and that you’re used to being treated how your owner treated you. And I don’t know what to tell you so that you’ll believe that you’re safe here, but you are, Jimin. You don’t need to worry about me yelling at you or trying to hurt you, because I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that. This,” he lifted his hand, wiggling his injured thumb, “was just an accident, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin didn’t know what to say, simply looking at Jungkook with wide eyes as he processed his words. Safe… The term was almost foreign to Jimin, and he couldn’t remember the last time he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And please don’t feel obligated to clean up for me or cook my meals or anything like that. You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>android. And you’re not that asshole’s android either, okay? Just… do what you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s head tilted slightly, his brows furrowing as he looked at Jungkook with a questioning gaze. “W-What I want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook hummed and nodded. “Yeah! And… I know it’ll take a bit for you to trust me, but I want you to know that I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook was cut off when Jimin suddenly threw his arms around him, burying his face in his neck, and he hesitantly looped his arms around the android’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jungkook,” Jimin muttered, his eyes filling with tears. But they weren’t tears of sadness or pain. They were tears of happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running his hand over the expanse of Jimin’s back, Jungkook’s lips formed a small smile, his body relaxing in his embrace as he rested his chin on Jimin’s shoulder. However, his smile was slowly replaced with a frown when he realized his time with Jimin would end soon, and he subconsciously tightened his arms around him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like my work? Please consider supporting me @ https://ko-fi.com/mads45</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being home alone was incredibly boring for Jimin. Of course, Jungkook had many things around his apartment in terms of entertainment; TV, video games, music. But Jimin was only able to do those things for a few minutes before getting bored again. What he wanted was for the human to come back home already, but Jungkook was at work, and Jimin didn’t want to bother him. So here he was now, hanging upside down on the couch in one of Jungkook’s oversized hoodies as he flicked through the different channels, letting out a sigh every few minutes because </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was so fucking bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a huff, he moved to sit upright on the couch and turned off the TV before throwing up his hood and tugging on the drawstrings, voicing his frustrations with a loud groan. He honestly considered powering down until Jungkook got home, but decided that would be a bad idea in case something happened. Looking over the back of the couch and into the kitchen, he nibbled on his bottom lip as he debated cleaning up a bit, knowing it would be a nice thing considering Jungkook was always exhausted when he got home from work, but he shook his head as he dismissed the idea. No, Jungkook made it very clear that Jimin didn’t need to clean up for him. But… Jungkook did tell him to do what he wanted, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up from the couch, he walked into the kitchen and immediately got to work, putting on some music as he cleaned, and he was surprised to find that he was kind of enjoying himself. Cleaning up was a whole different experience when someone wasn’t forcing you to do it. Quietly whistling to himself, he washed all of the dishes and put them away afterward, proceeding to wipe down the counters and sweep the floor. Once he was satisfied, he went around the apartment and bagged up all the garbage to take it outside, but he frowned when he saw that it was raining. It’s not that he didn’t like the rain, he just didn’t like the lightning and thunder that came with it, not really being fond of sudden loud noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t let that stop him though as he stepped out of Jungkook’s apartment and took the elevator down to the ground floor, walking out into the cold night air. He made sure to be quick as he rounded the building, throwing the heavy garbage bags into the large dumpster before turning to go back inside. He stopped in his tracks though when he heard a strange noise, and he listened closely to see if he could hear it again over the loudness of the rain pelting against the concrete. He heard it again after a few seconds, discovering that it was coming from near the dumpsters, and when he crouched down to look around, he was surprised when he saw a small black cat underneath one of them. It’s round, yellow eyes stared at Jimin, and the android stared right back, wondering how it got here and if it had an owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, little guy,” Jimin said softly, hesitantly reaching out to touch the kitten, but he quickly brought his hand back when the little feline hissed and swiped at his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, he let out a small sigh as he looked at the kitten. He knew he couldn’t just leave it out here. It already looked like it hadn’t eaten in days, and its little body was shivering violently from the cold. Jimin doubted that it would make it through the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, buddy, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his hand again, the kitten backing up a step as it stared at Jimin, but after a few seconds, it slowly came forward and sniffed at his fingers, and it was like it could tell that Jimin wasn’t human just from the way he smelled. Once the kitten seemed to let its guard down a bit, Jimin quickly grabbed it by its scruff, being gentle as he cradled it in his arms and tried to shield it from the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you dried off, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin jogged back into the building, silently cursing the elevator for not being faster as he watched the floor number slowly ascend, and he rushed back to Jungkook’s apartment when the elevator doors finally opened, grateful to be out of the rain. Holding the kitten close to his chest, he walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel before kneeling on the tiled floor, placing the cat on the fluffy bathroom rug, and he proceeded to gently dry it’s soaked fur with the towel, softly cooing when he heard its quiet meows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he felt it was dry enough, he grabbed another dry towel and bundled up the kitten in it, taking it out into the living room and setting it on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back, okay? I’m gonna get you some food,” he said, and he smiled when the cat seemed to meow in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the kitchen, he went into the fridge to see what they had and spotted a thawing bag of chicken breasts. Maybe Jungkook was going to cook it for dinner when he got home, but he wouldn’t mind if Jimin cooked up some for a starving kitten, right? Taking his chances, he took out the smallest piece of chicken and cooked it up on the stove before cutting it into small bite-sized pieces, making sure to let it cool down a bit before giving it to the cat. The black fur ball seemed to meow in appreciation before eating the chicken, scarfing it down like it hadn’t eaten in days, and it didn’t even notice when Jimin gently ran his fingers through the damp fur on its back. It was then that the android realized the gravity of the situation. He had just taken in a stray cat that could’ve had fleas for all he knew, and Jungkook had no idea about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept asking himself what he should do. Should he put the cat back outside with its food and hope it survives? Or should he just wait until Jungkook gets home and pray to his maker that he doesn’t get angry with him? He opted for the latter, sitting next to the kitten for a few minutes before the anxiousness he felt became too much to handle, and he went to Jungkook’s room to put a dry hoodie on and a jacket over it before scooping up the kitty and gently putting it underneath his hoodie, its head slightly peeking out of the neck hole right underneath Jimin’s chin. Lifting the hood over his head, he rode the elevator back down to the bottom floor and stepped out into the rain, looking down at the kitten and giving it a reassuring smile before walking towards Jungkook’s work. He had a clear path in his mind of where to go, Jungkook having told him the location of the bar he worked at the other day when Jimin asked about his profession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Jimin was only focused on getting to his location, but he suddenly stopped, feet planted in their spot as he looked up at the bright city lights. During his time with his master, he had only been outside once, but that was when he was running for his life, and he wasn’t able to take the time to look at his surroundings much. But now, when it was nighttime and raining and only a few people were walking down the sidewalk, it was peaceful and beautiful, and Jimin was mesmerized by the gorgeous lights that practically lit up the sky, looking on with childlike wonder in his eyes. When he heard a muffled meow, he shook himself out of his stupor and continued walking, keeping his head down so that no one would find out he was an android. Not that it was uncommon to see androids walking around at night, but he didn’t want to risk people seeing the red LED on his temple, even if his hood was covering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he got closer to the club, He could see the bright blue neon letters spelling out “BLUE” right above the double doors, a small circle in the center of the U, and he was able to hear the bumping music from outside. When he was finally able to gain the courage to step inside, it felt like almost all of his senses were taken over, gyrating bodies surrounding him as he tried to push through the crowd and make it to the bar. The cat had fully hidden in Jimin’s hoodie at this point, clearly not comfortable with so many people around, and when the android finally made it to the bar, he was relieved that it wasn’t so crowded anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, what can I get you?” the bartender asked, his hands on the bar as he leaned against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I-I need to see Jungkook!” he yelled over the loud music. “Is he working right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger looked Jimin up and down, considering him for a moment before silently telling him to wait with a raise of his hand and walking through the door that led to the backroom, leaving Jimin alone. As he waited, the man walked past the shelves of alcohol and other products before arriving at a trapped door in the floor and opening it, descending the steps that led underground. His steps echoed off the cement walls as he walked down the narrow hallway, and as he got closer to the door at the end, he could hear shouting and yells of excitement and anger seep through, only becoming clear when he opened the heavy door and saw what was on the other side. It was nothing but chaos in front of him, a large crowd standing in a circle and shouting unintelligibly amongst themselves as they watched two androids in the middle beat the living shit out of each other. The wires under their synthetic skin and metal plates were exposed in some places, thirium splattered over their bodies and on the floor. It was a brutal sight, but everyone here was well used to it by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man weaved through the people, spotting Jungkook on the other side of the room trading android parts for money, a satchel hanging off his shoulder and resting at his hip, presumably filled with said parts for buyers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungkook!” he yelled, waving the young man over when he responded to his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, Jungkook shook hands with the people he was talking to, thanking them for their business before making his way over to his coworker, an irritated expression on his face as he clearly wasn’t happy with being interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Sungjoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t blame me for coming to get you, I’m just the messenger. Someone upstairs is asking for you. Short, pink hair, looks like he’s never stepped foot outside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook’s eyes widened, knowing exactly who Sungjoon was talking about, and he quickly rushed past him and back up the steps to the club, bursting through the backroom door and frantically looking around. He was quick to spot Jimin at the bar, relieved that he seemed to look okay, but tensed up when he saw a random guy standing way too close, the discomfort obvious on Jimin’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” he yelled, catching Jimin’s attention, and the android smiled when he saw Jungkook, but it dropped when he saw the pissed off expression on his face. “Back off, buddy. Can’t you see you’re making him uncomfortable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy was obviously drunk, shifting back and forth on his feet to keep his balance, and he scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is it to you? If he’s uncomfortable, he’ll tell me himself. Ain’t that right?” the creep slurred, throwing his arm around Jimin’s shoulders as he put his face close to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin could smell the alcohol on his breath, trying not to cringe to himself as he looked away. “I… I um-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arm around him was suddenly ripped away, Jimin letting out a small gasp as he looked over to see Jungkook clutching the man’s wrist in an iron grip, and the man was clearly in pain as he tried to yank his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put your fucking hand on him again, I’ll make sure you’re carried out of here on a fucking stretcher. You understand?” Jungkook seethed, jaw clenching as his grip on the man tightened, hearing some of the joints crack under the pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for a response, he pushed the man back into the bar as he let go of him, staring him down for a moment before turning back to Jimin who was watching the whole time with widened eyes. He had never seen Jungkook so angry, and it was honestly kind of scary. But the fact that he was protecting him… caused a warm feeling to form in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go,” Jungkook muttered, grabbing Jimin’s hand, his grip considerably more gentle compared to how he grabbed the stranger, and led him towards the doors of the club. However, they didn’t even make it a few steps when the man piped up from behind Jimin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now wait a fucking minute-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin cried out when he felt a hand grip at his hood, grabbing onto some of his hair as well as the man yanked him back, causing him to stumble and pull out of Jungkook’s grasp. His hood then fell back, one hand still clutching the kitten against his chest as the other quickly grabbed the bar to stabilize himself, his side hitting one of the barstools. Letting out a shout of Jimin’s name, Jungkook quickly reached out and pulled the android close, hands on his arms as he looked for any sign of injuries. He quickly realized though that Jimin wasn’t human, and he couldn’t really get any injuries. But he still knew he felt pain, and when he looked into his eyes, he didn’t just see that he was in pain, but that he was afraid as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An android, huh? I knew you were in the business for selling, but I didn’t know you were actually interested in getting one of these fuckin’ tin cans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook placed Jimin’s hood back over his head as he glared at the man, who he considered a total stranger. However, this guy clearly knew more about him than he cared for him to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay the fuck away from us. And get the fuck out of here before I have your drunken ass thrown out,” Jungkook said, taking Jimin’s hand again and leading him out of the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin remained silent as Jungkook brought him outside and to his car, his head hanging low and his eyes focused on their hands as his mind replayed the events that happened just seconds ago over and over again. He then waited in the passenger seat as Jungkook got in, hearing him sigh before he got out his phone and sent a quick text to one of his coworkers, starting the car afterwards and driving back towards the apartment. Jimin wanted to say something, he just didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he realized he spent the entire drive thinking about it when Jungkook was parking behind the apartment complex, the drive seeming like it only lasted a mere few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shutting off the car, Jungkook leaned back in his seat, feeling like it was eerily silent when the humming of the engine abruptly stopped. He then looked over at Jimin, noticing how he still looked a bit on guard, and he felt bad for him being put in that situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin,” he began, pausing when the android glanced up and made eye contact with him for just a moment. “Why did you come looking for me at the bar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin tensed up a bit. That’s right, he almost forgot. Hesitating, he brought a hand up and grabbed onto the pull tab of the zipper, unzipping the hoodie until the little black ball of fluff was exposed, the kitten sleeping soundly against his chest. Jungkook’s eyes widened, a cat being the last thing on his mind that Jimin would want to show him. Was this the reason he went looking for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found him underneath the dumpster in the rain when I went to take out the trash. At least, I’m pretty sure it’s a boy. He was shivering and hungry. I… It looked like he was gonna die if I left him out there,” Jimin said, his voice soft as he looked down at the kitten with a small pout on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook looked between Jimin and the cat, slowly reaching out to gently scratch behind one of its fluffy black ears. He felt conflicted at the moment. He knew that this cat would probably die if it was just suddenly thrown back out into the street, but Jungkook could barely feed himself after money was taken out of his bank account to pay rent and the bills. He knew he wouldn’t be able to afford a cat, no matter how much he wanted to take care of it. He was about to tell Jimin that, but when he saw the way he looked at the sleeping kitten in his arms, Jungkook knew he didn’t have it in him to say no. Letting out a sigh, he dropped his hand back into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, he can stay. But only until we can find a new home for him, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giddy feeling spread throughout Jimin as he looked at the human with a large smile, happy that Jungkook agreed to keep the kitten, even if it was only for a little while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! And I promise I’ll take good care of him and clean up after him while he stays with us,” he said, looking back down at the kitten who began to stir in his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile appeared on Jungkook’s face as he watched Jimin coo at the kitty, finding the sight quite cute. And even if he couldn’t afford to take care of it, he realized he didn’t really care. He’d do anything to see Jimin smile like that again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s go inside and get warm. I’m freaking freezing,” Jungkook said, Jimin nodding as he followed him out of the car and into the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they stepped inside Jungkook’s apartment, Jimin placed the kitten on the floor as it started squirming in his arms, and Jungkook went to find a box and some towels. Once he grabbed what he needed, he walked back into the living room to find Jimin sitting on the carpet in front of the cat, giggling as the fluffball attacked at his hands, its little teeth nipping at the tips of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two seem to be getting along,” Jungkook said, watching them with a fond look in his eyes as he kneeled on the floor next to Jimin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! He’s so cute!” Jimin gushed, wiggling his fingers in front of the cat’s face and watching as its eyes followed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook chuckled, folding up the towel and placing it in the box, making a make-shift bed for the cat. “He can sleep on this for now. He’ll probably end up using this as a litter box too, but leave cleaning it up to me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded, picking up the cat and placing it in the box, watching as it immediately kneaded at the towel with its tiny paws before curling up and closing its eyes, tuckered out from playing with Jimin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna stay out here and watch him?” Jungkook asked, and Jimin nodded without taking his eyes off of the kitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook let out a small hum to himself and stood up, going to his bedroom to grab some pajamas for Jimin and bidding him goodnight once he gave them to him. Closing his bedroom door behind him, he let out a small huff and was about to get changed when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Fishing out the device, he clicked on the message notification and swallowed the lump in his throat after he read it, the words burning into his brain. He then threw his phone on his bed, just wanting to forget about the whole ordeal as he got ready for bed, the phone screen still glowing in the dim room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have a problem. - </span>
  </em>
  <b>Delivered</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll take care of it. - </span>
  </em>
  <b>Received</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like my work? Please consider supporting me @ https://ko-fi.com/mads45</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>